Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus for performing wireless communication, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a user who has purchased a printing apparatus has sequentially performed the cleaning of a print head, the position adjustment of the print head, and a setting for connection with an external device, at initial settings performed after the first power-on (hereinafter, referred to as “at arrival”). In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-103802 describes determining whether a cleaning process has been executed since an alternating current (AC) power supply of the printing apparatus is turned ON. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-103802 further describes determining, when the cleaning process has not been executed, details of the cleaning based on the elapsed time from the previous execution of the cleaning process.
Nevertheless, if the cleaning process of the printing apparatus, other print preparation processes, and the like are sequentially performed, there has been such a problem that it takes time until the printing apparatus becomes ready to be actually used. In addition, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-103802, consideration is not given to shortening of the time taken for the processing performed when the AC power supply of the printing apparatus is turned ON.